


101 Ways to Kiss Your Dragon-Slayer

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Gratsu [33]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: “Let’s say inquiring minds wanted to know,” Gray said with a laugh, ducking another swipe before leaning in to kiss the flustered Dragon-slayer, feeling Natsu immediately melting against him and taking advantage of that to trail kisses across his cheeks before adding softly. “Besides I want to make sure I don’t forget what you like.”





	101 Ways to Kiss Your Dragon-Slayer

 

   Natsu narrowed his eyes as he glanced across at where his boyfriend was currently scribbling away in a notebook. The Ice mage had never really been one for writing, although he certainly enjoyed reading and yet he had been working nearly constantly on whatever he was writing for the last couple of weeks and yet whenever the Dragon-slayer tried to find out what it was Gray would act all squirrelly. Distracting him, usually with kisses, while hiding the book, and by the time the Fire mage remembered what he had been trying to get hold of it was out of sight, and he hadn’t quite got to the point where he was willing to push the issue. _Yet…_

   He blinked in surprise when he realised that Gray had paused, lifting his head to stare at him and there was a hunger in the dark eyes that made the Dragon-slayer blush, ducking his face so that it was partially hidden by his scarf. _What the hell is he thinking?_ The Ice mage continued to stare at him for a long moment, to the point where Natsu had actually glanced down to make sure that he hadn’t inadvertently picked up the other’s stripping habit, but no he was still fully clothed, although it certainly felt like he was being undressed by his boyfriend’s gaze. However, when he lifted his head once more it was to find that Gray had gone back to writing, and despite his embarrassment he couldn’t hold back a soft huff of disappointment and he tried staring at the Ice mage, hoping that he would get the message but Gray didn’t look up again, his hand flying across the pages.

    Pouting he turned away and stomped out of the guild. No matter how irritated he was getting with Gray’s odd behaviour, he didn’t have the heart to complain because he had seen the soft smile the Ice mage wore whenever he was writing, and after the last few months there was no way he could take that away from him. Still, as he made his way towards the Ice mage’s flat, he couldn’t help but hope that Gray finished it sooner rather than later as he missed spending time with Gray, without that blasted book getting in the way. By the time he reached the flat, he was scowling and half tempted to just go to his house. Gray probably wouldn’t even notice that he wasn’t there, and his hand faltered on the door handle for a moment before he sighed in defeat. That thought hurt and he was horrified to realise that his eyes were stinging slightly. _I’m not going to cry over something like that! I’m not…_

    Still, he couldn’t stop himself from sniffling as he let himself in. As tempting as it was to go back to his own house, it lacked the one thing that Gray’s flat had, and that was the welcoming smell of ice and pine that permeated every room and item in the flat. It was slowly beginning to sink into Natsu’s house as well, but it would be a long time before it was as strong as it was here, and right now he needed that scent to reassure himself. He made sure the door was locked behind him before making a beeline for the bedroom where the smell was most potent, barely remembering to kick off his shoes before clambering onto the bed and curling up in the covers, pressing his nose into Gray’s cover. _Gray…_ the smell of mountain snow, icy days and pine trees flooded his senses, and he closed his eyes as he tried to lose himself in the sensation.

“I miss you, Gray…”

****

    When Natsu woke a few hours later the first thing he registered was that it was relatively late, as it took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the now dark room. And he made a startled noise when he rolled onto his side to find Gray sitting on the edge of the bed, studying him with soft eyes even though the Dragon-slayer was fairly sure he must be little more than a dark shape in this light.

“Gray?”

    The Ice mage didn’t reply, but Natsu’s sharp eyes caught the smirk that passed across the Ice mage’s lips, and a shiver ran down his back. He knew that expression. It usually meant that Gray had something planned, something that was incredibly arousing and fun or something that was going to turn Natsu’s cheeks red for days, and often a combination of them both, and he found himself scooting backwards out of instinct. Apparently, that had been the wrong move, because Gray moved with surprising speed, pouncing on top of him and trapping him in place by straddling his waist and gripping his wrists as the Dragon-slayer instinctively went to punch him.

“None of that,” Gray scolded him mildly, and Natsu froze, somewhat suspicious. Usually, that kind of reaction earned him a bop on the nose or a sharp word, but he could see that Gray was smiling or rather smirking and he shifted uneasily, unable to keep the nerves out of his voice when he got it to work again.

“G-Gray? What…?” He was cut off by cold lips pressing against his, and despite himself, he melted into the kiss. From day one he had never been able to resist the Ice mage’s kisses. He had nothing to compare it to, aside from the accidental kiss with Happy which he never wanted to talk about, but in his mind, there was nothing better, and he willingly surrendered when Gray’s tongue lapped at his bottom lip. Only to pout as Gray deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling back, and the Dragon-slayer couldn’t stop the soft noise of disappointment that slipped free. “Gray!”

“You were sulking,” Gray’s voice was soft, a simple statement of fact rather than an accusation, and Natsu sighed and made a soft noise of assent. “Why?”

“I missed you,” Natsu admitted in a small voice, feeling his cheeks heating up and glad that Gray’s vision was nowhere near as good as his in the kind of light. “You’ve been so busy with that book lately.” He felt the tension in the arms holding him down as he spat ‘book’ as though it was a curse word, but what he hadn’t expected was for Gray to sigh before chuckling softly, and he felt a surge of irritation as he demanded. “What’s so funny?”

“Do you want to know what I was writing?” Gray asked rather than answering, only he had lent forward so that his cool breath tickled Natsu’s ear and the Fire mage couldn’t stop himself from jolting at the sensation, even as he internally cursed himself for reacting so easily. “Natsu?” The fingers around his wrists tightened slightly, demanding an answer and Natsu nodded, not trusting himself to speak at the moment, but apparently that had been enough because Gray’s hold on him loosened. “I’m not going to tell you,” the Ice mage taunted softly, and Natsu growled in protest, only to be silenced by the finger that came to rest on his lips. “I’m going to show you.”

   The Dragon-slayer wasn’t given a chance to say anything else, as suddenly it seemed as though Gray’s lips were everywhere. Butterfly kisses were peppered across his cheeks and down his neck as the Ice mage slowly removed his scarf, and Natsu felt his irritation melting away at the tender gesture, missing the smug look that crossed the Ice mage’s face before he was pulled into a more heated version of their earlier kiss. Just as he had earlier, he surrendered immediately, and this time he was rewarded by the Ice mage deepening the kiss properly and his scowl melted away into a warm smile, his previous loneliness melting away. However, it appeared that Gray was far from done, as he pulled away from the kiss and resumed peppering butterfly kisses down the Dragon-slayer’s neck onto his chest, only every now and then he slipped in a soft nip, and Natsu was always on edge. Not knowing what sensation to expect next and slowly his thoughts disappeared into a heated haze and all thoughts of what Gray had been writing vanished.

**

     It was the next morning when they lay curled up in bed, Natsu happily resting his head on Gray’s chest and listening to the soothing sound of his boyfriend’s steady heartbeat that he realised the Ice mage had never actually given him answer, and he scowled before hitting the Ice mage half-heartedly drawing out a startled protest.

“What was that for?”

“You never told me what you were writing!” Natsu accused, before letting out a startled squawk as Gray sat up dislodging him so that he could reach for his coat that he had abandoned on the bedside table the previous evening, pulling out the book that Natsu had come to hate. The Ice mage seemed to hesitate for a moment before handing it over, and Natsu blinked at him in confusion before staring down at the book that had been annoying him for weeks. It was an innocuous-looking book, bound in plain black material and he ran his fingers over it for a moment, glancing at Gray for permission before flipping it open, only to feel himself turning bright red as he read the handwritten title on the first page.

**“101 Ways to Kiss Your Dragon-slayer”**

“W-what is this?”

“Exactly what it says, and exactly what I was showing you last night,” Gray replied smugly, plucking the book out of Natsu’s hands and setting it back on the bedside table, before leaning in to kiss the end of the Fire mage’s nose. Laughing as the silly gesture jolted Natsu out of his shock, and leaning back to avoid the half-hearted swipe from his boyfriend.

“But…why?”

“Let’s say inquiring minds wanted to know,” Gray said with a laugh, ducking another swipe before leaning in to kiss the flustered Dragon-slayer, feeling Natsu immediately melting against him and taking advantage of that to trail kisses across his cheeks before adding softly. “Besides I want to make sure I don’t forget what you like.” Natsu couldn’t help but smile at that, and this time he was the one to lean forward and capture the Ice mage’s lips, humming softly until it suddenly dawned on him just what the Ice mage had said, and he lurched back with a panicked expression.

“Wait…You showed that to other people?!!”

 


End file.
